


The Plane Vlog

by Mila_WriterGirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, M/M, Plane, Short, danisnotonfire - Freeform, phanfic, plane vlog, vlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mila_WriterGirl/pseuds/Mila_WriterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil on the plane back from 2015 Playlist Live in Florida. Based on Phil's plane vlog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plane Vlog

I sit down next to Dan on the comfy plane chair. It is quite wide, so I don't feel squished yet I'm close to Dan. 

I can see he is quite tired, but still lively, as always. You can't really see if Dan's tired, only if you know him well. There's something in his brown eyes.

I ask him if he's going to sleep on a plane, and he answers with a yes. I wanted to get a sleep too, but at the moment I feel as awake as possible.

The plane soon sets off and the people around us get quiet and soon fall asleep one by one, but we are still awake. 

A stewardess walks up to us and offers us some hot towels, then asks if we need anything else. We don't. Dan makes a joke about the hot towel being so moist, which makes me laugh. A middle-aged man infront of us shushes us because wanting to sleep. 

Me and Dan make silent eye contact. He smiles a little, which warms my heart. 

I look through my stuff trying to decide what to pass the long flight hours with, while Dan is still playing with the hot towel, watching me. My heart beats a bit faster with his eyes on me, but I try not to show.

Dan's humming calms me down. It gives a little harmony in the silent era.

I find my camera and decide to film a vlog for a video, but the battery is almost dead. I still turn it on for a few seconds. Dan leans in closer to me, to fit in the screen and I have to fight really hard not to blush while recording.

I the put the camera away and look strangely at the man sitting infront of us. He is furiously trying to pull his window blinder down, which seems to be stuck in. He must've had a bad day. Maybe he didn't get enough sleep, like me and Dan.

I take out my laptop from my bag deciding to watch a movie, when the angry man suddenly stops with what he was trying to do, and turns around to face us. He not quite in a nice tone asks Dan to stop humming which makes Dan stop immediately and raise his eyebrows. He mutters an apology. I look at him and quietly assure him there was nothing annoying in his humming. After this we don't dare say one word.

While I pick a movie from my laptop, I sense Dan'shead slowly bobbing off, although he is still awake. He asks me what I want to watch and I tell him.

I reach for the headphones when suddenly the plane rumbles a bit, making the headphones drop out of my hand, right onto the angry man's lap. Dan is looking at us wide eyed. I try to apologize but "Angry Pete" spits swear words that I don't want to repeat at me. Some people around us wake up from their sleep and look strangely at us, which makes me feel even more embarassed.

Dan tries to speak up for me, but the angry put cuts him off calling him a homo and many other things, which makes him flush with anger. I touch his handtrying to calm him down and he squeezes back. It makes me feel happy he is here for me and that he tried to defend me. We hold hands a little while longer buried low in the seats, so no one can really see, then Dan slowly lets go. 

I feel a little empty and wish he would've held my hand longer, but I try to remember that we can't act too close to each other, especially not in public.

Since the incident with the vday video happened, we got a little further away. It's not like we weren't the best friends ever, but something changed. Something I wished hadn't. I didn't really know what I wanted. The only thing I knew was that I felt really blessed to know Dan. I was happy when he was near him and felt empty without him. My heart beat faster at his touch and the more memorable moments we had together the more I wanted of his touches and smiles and looks at me. Sometimes I had the feeling he felt the same, other times I wasn't sure. I just wished we wouldn't have to hide any of our feelings.

After finishing the movie I just sat in my seat thinking. I couldn't get to sleep, so I thought about my next video I would upload.

Dan's head fell on my shoulder. A little smile formed in the corner of my mouth as I tried not to fiddle at all. I didn't want to wake him. I wanted everything to stay like this forever. His head on my shoulder, his breath slightly tingling my ears. Now and then he mumbled something.

He used to do that all the time. It seems like he still does. After we first met we used to sleep in the same bed as he had nowhere else to sleep when he stayed at my place, but we had nothing against that. Sometimes he would cuddle to me in the middle of the night in his dream which made me uncomfortable in the beginning, but then I got used to his breathing on my ear and mumbling into my neck. 

After we moved in together, we got different rooms and never slept like this again. This reminded me of the old days.

I lowered my head really slowly onto his, then sighed and closed my eyes.

I didn't know what would happen to us in the future. But I was totally happy with the life I had then. 

And this was a moment I wanted to treasure for times when maybe things would get worse and I would need a calming memory to cheer me up. 

But for now, I had Dan.


End file.
